


hand intimacy

by claryschild



Series: Two times Todd and Neil almost kissed, and then when they actually did. [2]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Babies, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I wrote this while listening to the smiths and the beatles, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Queer Themes, asleep by the smiths, fck online school ew, hand intimacy, hand intimacy is so sexy, i miss my gf, im looking thru u by the beatles, im so gay lol, love me some good gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryschild/pseuds/claryschild
Summary: “W-what are you doing?” Todd asked, stumbling over his words.Neil looked him flatly in the eyes. “Comparing hand sizes.” he stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “Y-yeah. That I know. B-but…why?” Todd bit down on his bottom lip. Neil pursed his lips, maintaining eye contact with the other boy.He looked down at their hands. And then he swiftly interlaced their fingers.Todd almost screeched out loud.or, in which, Todd is a flustered mess because Neil is holding his hand.
Relationships: Todd Anderson & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: Two times Todd and Neil almost kissed, and then when they actually did. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	hand intimacy

“Ugh.” Neil groaned. “I’m so sick of this. Stupid Dean Nolan – I’ll strangle that ugly old man someday.” 

Todd turned around in his chair and narrowed his eyes, “It’s not his fault we got detention. It’s OUR fault.”

“For fuck’s sake, stop being so self-righteous, Anderson! Or you’ll be the next one in line after the dean.” Neil warned, pointing his pen in Todd’s direction. 

“Right.” Todd rolled his eyes, “You can’t even harm a fly.” 

“Wanna test that theory?”

“says the boy who almost cried because someone stepped on a ladybug.” 

“Don’t bring up the ladybug!” Neil exclaimed. “I was very attached to her, okay? She was really pretty” he said wistfully. 

“She was weally pwetty” Todd mocked in a squeaky voice. Neil’s mouth dropped open in offense. He pulled back the pen in his hand and let it launch at the other boy. The pen flew across the space between them and hit Todd right between his eyebrows. 

Todd gasped in surprise and touched the spot where the pen had hit, “What the fuck?!” Neil crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, a triumphant smirk playing on his lips. Todd picked up the pen from the floor and threw it back at Neil. Unfortunately for him, Neil brought his hands up at the last moment and deflected the pen. 

Todd clicked his teeth, “Shit.”

Just then, their detention invigilator walked into the room. She was a sweet old lady and had been sympathetic with the boys, allowing them to read from their books or sleep if they wanted to. ‘’Alright, boys, you can go now.” 

Todd and Neil packed their stuff up, exchanging looks of anticipation, hiding their smiles. Neil flashed the teacher a charming smile and Todd said a simple ‘thank you ma’am’ before leaving the room. As soon as they were out of the room; Neil sprinted away, making Todd chase him down the hallways. Luckily, no adults were around to yell at them for running in the corridors. 

“Too slow!” Neil yelled gleefully at Todd. “I’m being merciful, fucker!” Todd cried out, laughing. Neil reached their room and quickly pushed the door open, but he wasn’t quick enough to shut the door. Todd got in right after him and the two boys tumbled to the ground together; Todd on top. 

Todd cackled joyfully and pinned Neil’s wrists to the floor. “Got you now.”

Neil shrugged casually. Todd pressed down harder on Neil’s wrists, making him wince. “Excuse me? Can you be a little dramatic at least? I ran like 26 miles after you.”

Neil scoffed. “Oh, pray tell, my lord. What are you gonna do to a helpless lass like me, now that you’ve got me in your hands?” Todd giggled, “I don’t know, really. I didn’t think that far.” Neil laughed. “Okay, well, can you get off then?”

Todd thought for a moment. “Um, no.”

Neil relaxed his body and sighed. “So long are we gonna stay like this?”

“I don’t know.” Todd pouted.

“Do you know anything?”

“Shut up.” Todd told him. He was quiet in thought for a moment then he spoke excitedly, “Ooh, yeah! You’ve to teach me that pen trick you always do if you want me to – um- spare your puny mortal life.” 

Neil was silent for a second then he burst into laughter. “Jesus Christ. You stupid boy. You’re like a puppy.” 

“Do you want me to get off or not?” Todd asked flatly.

“Yes! Okay, fine. I’ll teach you the stupid pen trick.” Neil relinquished. 

“hmph.” Todd got off of Neil and shut the door of their room. Neil grabbed two pens from his bag that was kept on the bed and handed one to the brown-haired boy. He sat down on the mattress and patted the space next to him. Todd sat down beside him. “Okay, so, you’ve got to place one end of the pen in the crook of your palm and the other end in between your middle finger and your ring finger. Then you push down on the pen with your middle and - ” He instructed. 

“Wait, what?” Todd asked confusedly. “You’re going too fast.”

Neil smacked his forehead with his palm when he saw the strange position Todd had managed to hold his pen in. Neil chucked his pen aside and took the pen from Todd’s hand. “Okay. Watch carefully, now. One end of the pen – here. In this soft crook of your palm. The other end will go behind your ring finger and in front of your middle finger.”

Todd nodded slowly. 

“Then you push down on the pen with your middle finger, and you move your index backward so there’s space for it to spin. Like this,” Neil said and demonstrated it. Todd’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as he watched Neil spin the pen on his palm and expertly catch it with his index and thumb. 

“Here, now you try it.” The taller boy held the pen out to Todd.

“Um, okay.” Todd said hesitantly. He took the pen from him. Positioned it between his ring finger and middle finger. Pushed on the pen. And it went flying to the floor. Todd clicked his teeth in frustration. 

Neil giggled. “Hey, takes a lot of practice to perfect it. You can’t already be frustrated. Besides, you didn’t even do it right.” Todd jumped a bit when Neil took hold of his hand. “Put the pen here. Like this.” He said, placing the pen in the crook of the shorter boy’s hand. 

Todd could feel Neil’s strong, slender fingers flexing behind his own hand. He shifted away from Neil, his hand slipping from the taller boy’s grip 

“Um, you know what – this is kinda difficult. I don’t wanna learn it anymore.” 

Neil tightened his hold on Todd’s hand and suddenly pulled him towards him causing him to gasp in surprise. Thankfully for Todd’s poor little heart, he managed to keep himself from falling on top of Neil. 

“You can’t give up that easily, sweetheart.” Neil smiled. Todd took a shaky breath as he tried to compose himself. 

(Neil was still holding his fucking hand.)

“So, where was I?” Neil asked, turning over Todd’s hand in his. Todd gulped. “Hey, your hands are so soft.” Neil commented almost absent mindedly. He brought Todd’s hand up in midair and put his own hand against his. 

“W-what are you doing?” Todd asked, stumbling over his words. 

Neil looked him flatly in the eyes. “Comparing hand sizes.” he stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “Y-yeah. That I know. B-but…why?” Todd bit down on his bottom lip. Neil pursed his lips, maintaining eye contact with the other boy. 

He looked down at their hands. And then he swiftly interlaced their fingers. 

Todd almost screeched out loud. Neil looked back up with an innocuous look in his eyes. “Are you…like, pretending? Or do you want me to spell it out for you because you’re really fucking stupid outside your books?” 

Todd chewed on the inside of his lip at Neil’s little outburst. He knew what the other boy meant. He wasn’t stupid. But he wasn’t brave either. In that moment, he wished so bad that he had Knox’s or Charlie’s type of confidence.

“Um,” Todd looked downwards and spoke softly. His heart was beating so fast, he wouldn’t be surprised if Neil said he could hear it. From his peripherals, Todd noticed Neil as he canted his head towards the right - looking down at him. His face came closer to the shorter boy. 

Todd kept perfectly still, breathing with a little trouble. Neil came even further closer until they were practically touching noses.

Neil tightened his fingers around Todd’s. Todd could feel Neil’s gentle breaths on his cheeks. Neil tilted his head a little more until their lips were just a hair’s breadth apart. 

“Todd, – ”

“NUWANDA COMING THROUGH! MAKE WAY, BITCHES!” Charlie’s voice came piercing into the quiet atmosphere like a spear. The door burst open just as Todd jumped away from Neil. Charlie stood in the doorway with two paper bags of what seemed like food, judging from the smell. 

“I got fried chicken! And, lots of it! C’mon to my room if y’all want some. If not, there’s four other hungry men – myself included – who’ll be happy to have your share.” He announced with a grin. And then promptly left. 

Todd turned back to look at Neil. He looked infinitely pissed. He pushed down on the tops of knees and stood up, not looking directly at Todd. “You can go. I’ll go take a shower first.”

Todd smiled awkwardly. “Alright” He turned to leave as Neil started taking his sweater off.

He was at the door when Neil spoke, his hands in his pockets, “Hey, Todd?”

Todd looked back at him. “Yeah?”

“You’ve still got to learn how to do that pen trick.”

Todd blushed a ferocious shade of red. “Yep. The pen trick. Which I couldn’t learn. I still have to - yes.”

“You look kinda red, are you okay?” Neil started to walk towards Todd with an outreaching hand, but Todd held up his hands and interrupted him. “Yeah! I’m perfectly fine! You go shower. You stink, haha. Bye.” And with that, he rushed out of the room. Slamming shut the door behind him. 

Neil chuckled and shook his head at the other boy’s adorable antics. It would be fun to see how much longer he’d evade him until he finally gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited bc my mom called me for dinner


End file.
